The chronicles of kid
by ArcAngel 1-1
Summary: the story of an Australian soldiers journey to the 141 PS I lot of people have judged this story becasue to the first chapter, please don't, it is actually getting better.
1. Humble beginnings

I've always wanted to make my mark, today was the day. Everyone who wanted to be the best of the best was here today, I don't know if I'm ready, but sure as hell know in a few hours.

"okay ladies, though this gate, there's now turning back, here you gotta earn your balls" a soldier yelled. I started looking around at the building, zoning out to the instructor talking, more like yelling, to us. A nudge in the back signalled me to begin walking, suddenly, something yanked hard at my arm, pulling me out of line.

"got on the wrong bus did ya kid?" The first guard said

"no sir" I answered

"well, there's a rule hear, you gotta hit puberty before you come hear" the second guard said, standing over me tthreateningly.

another soldier started walking over to us, he was different, he had medals strapped to his chest and seemd to be in authority over the guards

"problem gents" he asked

"no sir" the two yelled in unison

"who's the little one" he said, somewhat politely

"we don't know, sir"

"well" he said "who are you?"

"private Lachlan Power, 4th regiment, RAA, sir" I answered

he flipped through a bunch of paper an turned back to me

"story checks out" he began "follow me please"

he walked towards a large building, I followed.

"so kid, were ya from" he asked

"sydney sir"

"don't bother calling me sir, it won't matter here"

I was quite surprised by this, normally you have to use the utmost respect in the military

"that's strange" he said, cutting off my thoughts

"4th is based in Townsville"

"My family moved up there when I was six"

he showed me back to my group, were the instructor was giving a lesson on sniping, wouldnt be long until I could impress these guys, I hoped.


	2. First impressions

"So" the instructor yelled, standing next to a man in a gillie suit "who's up first?".

The room fell silent, I could notice the anger growing in the instructors face, everyone seemed like they were stunned mullets.

"fine then" he pointed to a random soldier "you're up".

A large man walked up, he seemed confident that he could make the shot, we lined up the shot and fired upon a human manikin with a sniper rifle in his plastic hands, the tracer round whizzed past the target between his head and shoulder, he pulled back the bolt to take another shot, but the instructors hand pushed the weapon of target.

"but..."

"oh, you only get one shot, I assure you the enemy won't give you another, next time, try not to hold your breath for less than six seconds, NEXT!".

The instructor pointed to a smaller man at the back of the group, he seemd slightly nervous, but did a thorough job of hiding it, he picked up the sniper and spent a longer time lining up the shot, he shot, the tracer rounprimp acted into the leg of the manikin.

"impact, but no kill, near miss is still a miss" the gillie said, much more politely than the instructor.

"could've been a kill, there's a bipod on the barrel for a reason, mate"

I could here him curse to himself on his walk of shame, somethinthat wash as been incredibly common.

This time the instructors finger landed on me, my gut dropped, I walked up and grabbed the sniper rifle, the glint of the sun in the manikins sniper scope half blinded me, the manikin seemed further away than ever. I deployed the bipod and held my breath.

"pick one, moron" said the instructor, loud enough that only I could her him.

I aimed at the glint and fired, gasps filled the air, shocking, me, the gillie, the audience behind me and even the instructor, as I looked up, I saw the shattered glass from the sniper scope, I still couldn't believe my eyes, the bullet had travelled through the manikins scope and into the eye.

"kill?" I asked believing that I had fluked the shot.

"lets see if you can hit a moving target then" the gillie challenged, flipping a switch, three cut out targets popped up and began moving from side to side. I pulled the Bolt back and fired a shot, following this procedure 3 times, downing all three targets, the other soldiers began cheering, the instructor announced that everyone was dismissed, we all left, Igetti ting pats on the back and compliments.

"he's a keeper" the gillie said

"I'm not so sure" the instructor informed

"ah come on mate, don't be such a hardass on the little fella, when's the last time you've seen someone shoot through a scope"

"nam"

seriously, dude"

"I'm just saying, I'm not convinced"

"how are you not convinced?

"look at him, he's just a boy, you think his ethic might change when his up against a real tango"

the watched as the other soldiers chairlifted me to the CQB area.


	3. Harsh reality

I've left my friends, family and country to do "peacekeeping" in East Timor. After 3 months of just training I passed SASR selection, know I can sit on my ass all day getting cussed at by the natives, they hate us here more than we do, instead of preventing a war were about to start one, but I'm not trained in politics, just shootin' stuff.

Not all bad though, our regiment got new weapons, the Advanced Infantry Combat Weapon, fancy name for a fancy gun, all the techno gadgets on it make you think you got to hold it kinda gingerly, but there built tough, just like everything else back home. The buggers got a 4 times scope, foldable fore grip and grenade launcher, not like those M203 under barrel prices of crap, you put in a grenade mag and out goes a 40 mil grenade, don't even have to change sight, stance or trigger.

First day and got my ass kicked, well everyone's got a story, I'll start from the beginning.

"Hey...wake up, kid" Murray said shaking me out of my bed "captains lookin' for ya"

I climbed out off bed to the screeching and honking of the traffic outside, it never seemed to end, I got up and headed topside to find the captain waiting.

"Sorry to wake you private, but duty calls, we haven't been able to contact corporal miller, stationed at a small checkpoint 15 kilometres east, were sending you to reestablish communications"

He handed me a couple of batteries

"Fancy words for deliver the batteries, sir?"

"Exactly, see you in a couple of hours, private"

And with that I was off

"Score one for military intelligence" I mumbled to my self

It was rush on the highway, didn't mean the highway was more packed than usually, just the guys there seemed more pissed and less hesitant to throw beer bottles at you. I made it to the checkpoint, albeit, drenched in a mixture of beer and spit. I walked inside and began calling out to Miller, after a little bit I tripped over something, it was miller, he was dead. I dropped down and looked over him, there were two indentations in his throat, and his windpipe had been snapped, I saw gunshots holes on the armoury door, I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to be met by the butt of a riffle, sending my body to the floor. A man in a green shirt and jeans run up to me, waving an AK in my face, he was Caucasian, which struck me as odd.

"How the fuck do I get into the armoury?!" He yelled "OPEN IT!"

"I can't open it"

He picked me up and slammed my head into the concrete wall

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE KEY?!"

"I don't fucking know"

He slammed my head into the wall again, letting me fall to the ground

"HOW DO I OPEN THE DOOR?!"

"I don't know the fucking codes!"

I could feel blood trickling down my head, he picked me up and slammed my head into the table, he started dragging me up the stairs to the roof, he dropped my body half way off the roof.

"Last chance, WHAT ARE THE FUCKING CODES?!"

"I don't know the codes you fucking pshyco"

He picked me up again, I took my last bit of strength and pulled him over the edge, taking me along with him. When I hit the ground, it all went black.  
I woke up, his AK was a few metres in front of me, he was limping heavily towards the gun, I tried to pull myself up, but pathetically buckled under my own weight, he got to the gun first, he pulled the bolt back and aimed at my head

"Last words?" He asked  
"Your a sick fuck" I said weakly

Out of nowhere, another guy came flying out of the woodwork, tackling the armed man in front of him, this guy was a native and he was a brave little guy. The AK dropped only a few metres ahead of me, I crawled towards the gun, finally succeeding in gaining the upper hand, I flipped onto my back and aimed the gun at the two men, my saviour was taking quite a beating.

"It's over mate!" I yelled out

The assailant turned around.

"Your going to kill me now, huh?" He pulled a grenade out of pocket and flicked the safety pin out with his thumb "SHOOT THEN YOU PUSSY, I FUCKING DARE YOU, PULL THE TRIGGER!"

The guy behind him just starred at the grenade, his nose had broke and he was losing blood, then he turned and winked at me. He stood up and pounced onto the grenade, the other fucker ran, I mowed him down real good.

He died a hero. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead, I had to crawl 15 k's to get back, none of them on the highway would help, the doc said my skull had almost collapsed, I lost 20% of my blood, beyond a miracle that I was still alive, I was never really religious up until that moment, sure I believed in god, but I couldn't help that I had to give something back, after that day, I went to church every Sunday, every mission, I wore the bible under my vest, I had 50 grand in my bank, 25 went to the church, 25 went to the family of the man that saved me, he got the George Cross, but that won't matter to him now.


	4. No Russian

I heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in" I yelled from my bed in the infirmary.

After I got the shit kicked out of me, I got to go back to sydney, good to be back home, but the traffic is even worse here, jarhead to get a metal plate in my head to fix my skull, so metal detectors aren't my thing anymore.

My C.O. Walked in the door, he seemed very very focused and brought a whole lot of papers with him. He took a chair next to my bed and spread a bunch of papers onto my lap. I sat up and looked down on the mugshot of a man, he looked too familiar.

"That's the guy I killed, isn't it?" I asked pointing down on the mugshot.

"Yep, names Mikhail Petronovich, ex-spetsnez, went rouge in 2007, joined the inner circle years 2009, been the second most wanted man in Russia since 2011, behind Makarov."

"Makarov's right hand man?" I asked again.

"Hardly, the two were rivals, Petronovich wanted to use conventional methods during the war in Russia, Makarov and Zakhaev on the other hand..."

"Had different ideas".

"Exactly, Makarov's top dog now, he'll sure as hell want to show everyone who's boss, get noticed".

"So you think Makarov's plotting something?".

"We know Makarov's plotting something, we got a tip off from Langley that a shooting spree will be orchestrated at Zakhaev International Airport by the inner circle in three days, Makarov will be there in person".

"Sounds convenient".

"Over confidence makes you sloppy, a CIA operative named Joseph Allen is undercover among the inner circle, plus a Russian spook agent named Yuri, he's been Makarov's right hand man since '96, he's worth more than bloody gold, he's giving himself up".

"So you want me to go to Russia and get the info off the Russian".

"Bingo".

"So when do I leave".

"Three hours, see you at CKS".

Russia's a lot colder than anywhere I've been, I had to lay low for two days, for me that's just renting video games, there what got me into this mess, too much Halo, Medal of Honor, what I thought it would be glory, the only reason I don't feel guilty that I killed Petronovich, is because he killed his family, his wife, her sister, his 9 year old daughter, monster. Today is the day, I know hundreds of people will die were I'm standing, and I can't do shit to stop it.

Command said Yuri would be in the car park, level C, south corner, well no one was there, I went to do another lap so I could find him.

I felt I jolt against my body, someone grabbed my arm with one hand and covered my mouth with the other, they dragged me into a car, but I elbowed him in his eye, I turned to see my attacker gesturing me to stay quiet.

"Yuri... I presume" I said between frantic breaths, as my adrenaline began to kick in.

He reached into the front pocket of his tuxedo and gave me a DVD.

"This device has all you need to know about Vladimir Makarov".

And as quickly as I met Him, he vanished into the darkness of he parking lot.

"Not one for words are you Yuri?" I asked to myself.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I heard a huge gunshot, I knew the massacre was about to start, I ran to the elevator, as it opened, I could see a whole mess of innocent people, families, women, children, about to be slaughtered, like animals.  
I ran past the mess of people towards the metal detector, the guard stopped me before I could run through.

He began talking to me in Russian, which I couldn't understand.

"Do you speak english?" I yelled frantically.

"Yes, now step back in line".

"You gotta listen to me" I yelled, my voice beginning to break.

"The rules are the same for everyone" he informed.

Some other people began yelling at me in Russian.

The guard grabbed the water bottle I had in my hand and showed it to me.

"This amount of water cannot be taken on an international flight, I may have to call customs if you do not begin listening to me" he said through a thick Russian accent.

I lifted my hands up as if holding an invisible assault rifle.

"Makarov is here, you have to let these people through" I informed him.

His eyes widened and he let me through, he began calling guards over and instructing people through, I watched, trying to yell to people to hurry up, despite them having almost no chance of understanding me. I heard the ding of an elevator, my eyes drifted to the area the sound originated from, to my horror, 5 armed men walked out.

I stayed in place, paralysed seemingly, but as machine gun fire ripped threw the air, I ran, I just ran like a coward, I watched them kill people as they tried to surrender. In the panic, I tripped on the stairs and rolled down, right at Makarov's feet. He looked down at me a and lifted a desert eagle from his pocket, firing a round into my stomach and then my face.

"AW...FUCK" I screamed in a high pitched tone as I writhed on the ground in pain.

I looked back at Makarov, who looked at me quizzically.

"How are you still alive?" He questioned me.

"I'm bullet proof bitch".

He fired a third round into my leg.

"FUCK" I screamed.

"Wait, you're the guy that killed Petronovich, thanks kid, almost makes it sad I have to kill you".

I tiny white cloud of smoke erupted from his vest, followed by número use whining sounds. Makarov turned and upon seeing Yuri, rolled his eyes and turned back to me, he picked up my wallet and took my ID card.

"To be continued, see you later".  
"Not if I see you first" I said weakly in pained breaths, listening to Makarov laughing at my comment, mixed with the screams off innocent people and gunfire I crawled over to a now unconscious Yuri.

I began yelling out for help, a paramedic came running from a corner he was hiding in.  
"Snabibo" I said weakly, before falling unconscious next to Yuri.


	5. Samurai

I woke up in a house, it seemed almost ancient, like the ones I learned about in school during Japanese classes. It felt peaceful, like all my pain had left my body. "Am I dead?" I thought to myself, I felt light, as if there was no gravity, the situation made me want to laugh, but there was no reason to, I could hear a slight commotion outside. I cautiously slid the door open, there was a man there full dressed in medieval armour, his faced obscured by an iron mask, although I could feel him smirking.

He gripped his sword and nodded at me. He unsheathed his sword, I pulled a MAC-10 out of the air, I continued to fire, seemingly never running out of ammo, the samurai walked towards me, seemingly unaffected by my bullets, he pulled his sword up and swung as I cowered with my hands above my face, which was turned towards the ground, I shut my eyes as tight as I could. Nothing happened, I looked up slowly, he seemed frozen in place, a gentle breeze blew past, blowing the samurai into millions of pieces of particles of dust.

I turned and spotted several more samurai, I levelled my MAC-10 and fired at the endless waves of samurai, each one turning to dust, my gun never running out of ammo. Then I felt a sharp pain enter the back of my spine, the pain made my knees tremble and I watched as a Katana pierced out of my chest further and further, the samurai pulled the sword out of my body, I fell first to my knees, then my hands, then my face, I watched each samurai bow towards me, then turn to dust, but one remained, he flipped me unto my back, looked me in the eye, he took of his helmet, it was Makarov, he looked over me into the wall.

"Remember, no Russian".

I woke up with a huge gasp, I looked around, it was day outside, but now one was outside, I was inside a hospital, in a bed, with a gown on, but it was dim, the corridor was pitch black. I heard a disappointed sigh come from within the corridor, I focused there, breathing heavily, Makarov walked out, wielding a Desert Eagle and body armour, he seemed to be looking straight through me as if I didn't exist.

"I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them. My friend, my ally, my betrayer. What happens here will change the world forever, and know one can stop it, not even you".

He levelled the Desert Eagle, with his other hand behind his back in a polite manor, and fired, sending me hurtling back words through the window, onto the pavement, watching people walk over me, like I didn't exist. I felt myself begin to float, I looked down as I slowly floated upwards, watching people step over my corpse. I blinked, I wasn't in the street anymore, I was in the hospital again, there were doctors operating on my body, suddenly, I began feeling a violent tugging feeling, like I was a fly caught in a vacuum.

I woke up gasping for air.

I looked around, there were doctors in the room, there were two nurses holding an arm of mine each, there were stitches on my stomach. I lied back down, one nurse tried to speak to me, but I couldn't understand her, I only know basic words in Russian. They wheeled my bed to a vacant area and left, it seemed like it was overflowing, screams of agony echoed in the hallway, the air was stuffy and smelled of death.

"You are extremely lucky" a thick Russian accent spoke towards me.

It was Yuri.

"You survived a .50 calibre bullet to the head, how?".

"Heh, I got a metal plate in my head, luck doesn't even come into it".

"Sure, it doesn't" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, I can prove it, you see, I believe everything happens for a reason, before I came to Russia, I got the shit kicked out of me by a guy, I has to get a metal plate in my head" .

"So".

"Well the man that did that, was Makarov's biggest rival".

"Heh, that's a hell of a coincidence".

"We're you even listening, everything happens for a reason, you just gotta wait and see".

We talked for a bit longer, we met an American named Andrew as well, he was a nice guy, but all I could think about was the samurai, all day I though about them, and at night, I thought dreamt about it too.

I woke up gasping for air, I was covered in a cold sweat, I had dreamt about the samurai for a week straight, it always seemed the same.

"Psst, lachie" Andrew whispered.

I looked to him but stayed silent.

"Dude, you were thrashing like fish in your sleep man, can't blame you though, feels like there's no air in the whole building, or is it the samurai dream again?

"It's the stupid samurai dream again, I've had it for a week straight, it's screwing with me".

He's demeanour changed suddenly, I've never seen him serious, but this was the most serious look of seen.

"You know, I was in a car crash once, lost my wife and daughter, cause a had an extra beer, had that dream for 20 weeks. One day I felt like, just ending it, I sold almost everything and disconnected everything from my house, I was gonna put a shotgun into my brain".

He paused, like he wouldn't be able to continue, but he forced himself too.

" I went to walk out the door, when the phone started ringing, which had been unplugged and everything, had the shotgun to my head".

His voice began to tremble, but again, he forced himself to continue the story.

"I answered the phone, my wife was on the other end, she said...she said don't give up...keep fighting for something live for...me and Stella forgive you".

"Jesus" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly the lights switched on, illuminating the room, several soldiers walked in, armed an everything, one spoke in numerous languages I didn't understand, then in english.

"All American, Canadian, British and australian born people will be moved to a different location".

The soldiers began checking people off the list, Andrew wasn't happy though.  
"What is this bullshit he asked a soldier, the soldier pushed him away, he walked back Into the soldiers face, swearing at him, then pushing the soldier to the ground, challenging the shorter but stockier russian, the Russian stood up and slammed the butt of his AK in Andrews face, and delivered a round into his head, people screamed, Yuri and I pounced up, but another soldier forced him back down at gunpoint, I ran towards Andrew.

"Your gonna be fine, bro, just keep your eyes open" I tried to reassure him.

He began to laugh.

"You're a bad liar lachie, now I can be with my wife and kid, I'm fine".

I just stood there, he had blood pouring out of his mouth, but he seemed in total peace, he died happy, he can be with his family, but he's also still here with me, I know it.


	6. The gulag

All I could think about was Makarov, killing him, shooting him, hanging him, stomping his head in, all day I thought about it, and at night, I dreamt about it too.

I never had problems with Russians, I was 13 when the nuke went off, the Russians killing each other, Zakhaev was evil and Russia was innocent, now all I thought about was killing Makarov and every man woman and child every russian in between Vorschevsky and Makarov should burn in hell for all i care and anyone that that stood in my way will end up like makarov, killing felt bad at first, but now it was winning, and killing Makarov is more than simply winning, it's...

"Wakey-wakey" a thick Russian accent said smugly.

"Time to wake up, you don't want to miss this" he said again, slamming the stock of his AK in my face to knock me out of bed.

Around me, from my one good eye, I could see the others being congregated from there beds to the port, I got up and joined them. I heard that Russia was going to war because of the massacre, another thing I hated about Makarov.

A Russian general sat atop a podium, there were ships lined in the port, corvettes, destroyers, even an Aircraft Carrier, lined with Su-50's, after everyone had arrived, he turned to the congregated mass before him.

"Today is a great day in the history of our great nation" he began, as if we were russian, they had forced us to live there culture the past few days, although I have nothing against there culture, they can't force me into it. "Today" the general continued "our great navy will exact revenge on the American war machine..."

"YOU'RE NAVY SUCKS MY BALLS"someone yelled,

people began laughing

BLAM

A shot rang out and the defiant man dropped to the ground with a bullet hole spewing blood from the back of his head, children and women began crying and gasping until it fell silent again.

"We raise this flag against the American Hippocrates" he said as soldiers began raising the Russian flag, receiving a loud boo. People began pelting the soldiers with rocks and litter, soldiers with riot shield began quelling the riots, I ripped of the sleeve of my hoodie with a sharp rock I found on the ground, I struck the ground with the rock until I got a spark, lighting a fire on the torn fabric, crumpled it up and through it, despite burning my hands, my aim, hit its target, lighting the flag on fire, people stopped fighting and booing, instead cheering, clapping, even a nazi salute for good measure.

One must've saw me, because a group of three soldiers ran at me, I kicked the first in the gut and pushed the second into the third, the first and I got into a scuffle, but I managed to force him into the ground, I backed away, but the other two soldiers grabbed my arms simoultainiesly, the first soldier stood up with a bloodied lip, It was the soldier who woke me earlier in the day, he drew his MP-412 sidearm, but holstered it again, gestured to his comrades, then wiped the blood oozing from his lip onto his sleeve, looking at me menacingly.

A soldier had brung the flag I just desiccated moments ago, having a hole scorched into it.

"How dare you do this our flag" he said angrily

"Sure it wasn't made in china"I retaliated, causing some suppressed laughter, even from some soldiers.

"NO"I yelled to a soldier, still snickering at my comment "You don't get to laugh"

"KISS IT" the soldier ordered

"Did it use mouth wash"I asked, causing another suppressed burst of laughter.

"NOW"the soldier yelled, rearming himself with a revolver, I spat first on his flag, then his gun, then in his face,

he fired a bullet, I shut my eyes tight, but, I didn't feel a gunshot, I slowly opened my eyes, everyone gasped, the gunman widened his eyes, a large black man wearing striped pijamas and a beanie had moved the gunmans hand to the left, on my left the soldiers had crumpled down, a bullet in his brain, the gunman crumpled to the ground, staring at the gun he had killed his comrade with.

I took the opportunity too kick the gunman in the head, I ducked as the man in front of me delivered a knock out blow to the soldier restraining me. "Thanks" I said, before gunfire began erupting, we ran opposite ways, me picking up the gun mans MP-412 and the other man tackling a soldier and taking his AK, prisoners began charging against the guards, the ships began leaving.

I ran to cover, I was back in the war zone, now I could start winning, I fired a shot into a Russians head, who was about to slaughter a group of children, I mozambique drilled a soldier charging towards me, then lined my iron sights at the fleeing general, yelling orders and throwing soldiers in front of him, I was busy lining up they shot I didn't notice the Russian charge from my side meleeing me in the head, before I could recover, he aimed his AK at my head and smirked, but was tackled to the ground by a man in a beanie and a jacket, wearing a bushy beard, he took the AK out of the Russians hands and mercilessly shot the begging Russian in the head.

"Thanks, I guess" I said to the man

"This ain't you're fight son"the man said in a gruff british accent.

"The hell it isn't" I relpied as I shot a Russian advancing on us. I turned around and fired at another charging Russian, but the gun clicked empty, so I lurched forward and tackled the russian and stole his assault rifle, pushing him to the British man, who stabbed his throat with a shiv, I grabbed an empty glass bottle and smashed onto the ground, I ran towards the Russians, but got clubbed in the head by something blunt and then it went black.

I woke up in a warehouse, there were armed people walking around nervously, women and children huddled and cried, although some were helping the wounded.

I tried to get up, but a woman gently pulled me back down.

"You should just sit here for a while" she said I looked to here, she had diamond blue eyes, curly brown hair halfway down her back, she had some freckles, but they were covered in blood, her hands were drenched with blood, she was wise beyond her years, but her eyes looked as if she had lost hope.

Suddenly a gun dropped into my lap, I looked to see the two men I faught with before.

"Price"the Brit said

"I'm good with pom"I said to Price

"what about you" I asked the other

"It's either sir or my hero" he said, I got up and gestured towards them.

"Big gun"

"It's Wolf by the way"he explained while handing me another revolver. Wolf walked away, but price began explaining the curquimstances. "There starving us out, no food, no water, no ammo, no mercy"he explained

"Well, I'll get a big gun myself" I joked.

Price walked off and I found a paint kit, I pulled my beanie of and began painting a cartoon angry face, I little kid ran up to me.

"MOMMY MOMMY, look what the man found" she siad, she looked as if she was only six years old.

"Here you got kid, I'm done with it"I said while ruffling her hair up, I walked away, pulling my beanie all the way over my face.

I looked around, I saw the wounded men, they hade lost hop, agonising screhms echoed through the makeshift fort, killing felt like winning, but this didn't feel like loosing, I promised too myself then and there that I would never let myself Beverly the reason for someone else's deah.


	7. Escape attempts

Wolf and I were getting well acquainted, I have some terrible puns, but he wins hands down. "So, why are Russians so big" wolf asked

I remained silent, he had the look on his face when he was about to tell a pun.

"Because there Russian to the Fridge" he said, barely supressing his laughter.

"That joke made me Hungary, I'm gonna Czech the fridge" I said, chuckling a few times at my terrible pun.

"Goin' Ukraine in the membrane there Kid?" he asked, snickering.

"Crimea River" I responded, as we both began laughing obnoxiously.

"Suit up ladies" Price yelled from across the room, I abandoned the conversation immediately, he seemed serious, not that he doesn't have a complete monotone, but something sounded different, I pulled my oversized beanie over my face, revealing my improvisational Balaclava. I jogged towards Price, who was waiting by the door to the storage warehouse.

"What brilliant plan do you have for us, pommy" Wolf asked

"You trying to take all the credit, yanks do that a lot" Price Retorted, causing me to snicker.

He turned sharply to me, his eyes penetrating the mask I wore. "You think this is funny?" He asked sternly, lifting the beanie off my head.

"Yeah…kinda….no, no fun"

"That's right, this ain't fun anymore"

"Yes…..zero fun….here"

"well" Price began "This is the only place the Russian's wont guard, Why is that?"

"Cause they cut the power, can't open the door without power" wolf said, pointing at a large garage door.

"Exactly, you too are going outside and turning the power on" Price informed us, arms crossed

"Want me to strap some C4 to my chest while we're at it?" I replied. I had been through so much, and this pom was going to put me in the line of fire of 600 soldiers armed with everything from SVD's to RPG's.

"I am in charge here" he looked at me sternly "I have been through a hell you can't even imagine, I have fought in so many battles I can't even remember them all, I have had more experience than almost anyone on this planet, if I tell you this plan will work, you BLOODY well follow through with it, I picked you because you are better than anyone else in this whole compound, YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS SOAP, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Who the hell is soap" Wolf piped up.

"That's not your concern" Price said quitter, looking down on his feet, his eyes shot up at me.

"What are you still doing here, don't you have something to do?" he asked. Wolf pulled on my arm.

"Come on, let's go". We walked towards the door.

"What was that about?" Wolf asked hushed

"Don't look at me, I'm not British, I have no clue what his on about, let's just get the power back on"

We walked past the front door and crawled out an open window, I spotted a shard of glass and grabbed it, we walked up onto the steel staircase, I opted to look up top. I crouched towards the top of the staircase, it was deserted, but my eyes glistened as I saw a VSS vintorez leaning against the scaffolding. I grabbed it instantly, I looked down the scope to find many soldiers guarding the cabin were the electricity cables were. Wolf walked up behind me and shot a confused look.

"What's that?" He whispered. "Vintorez, fully Automatic, silenced Sniper" he looked at me and grabbed it.

"You scout ahead, I'll use this for backup" he said, ripping the scope of and inspecting the Iron sights, I grabbed the Scope and looked into it, focusing on the surroundings of the wooden shack. I felt a grabbing at me arm, I turned around to find a pistol pointed dead between my eyes.

"Drop it, motherfucker" Wolf said, in a half yell, half whisper. The Russian grabbed my neck and pulled me in front of him as a human shield, even though I came only to the bottom of his neck, He aimed his gun at my temple, pushing the gun into the side of my head with a great deal of force, wolf aimed his Vintorez at the soldiers head, but visually panicky.

"Put the fucking gun down Eskimo" he half yelled and half whispered. The Russian responded by pushing the gun harder into my temple, causing me to yelp in pain. Wolf began slowly easing the rifle up, during the time we had been together, we were like brothers.

"Hostage swap" He yelled, out loud. "I'll give you your guy, I get him back"

"No" I yelled, thrusting the glass shard underneath his kneecap, he yelled out in pain and dropped his gun, I ducked and Wolf drilled a round into the Russian's head.

"Crisis averted" I said pulling a grenade from the dead Russians holster, tearing a piece of string from the dead sniper's uniform, tying it to the safety pin, and holstering the Grenade back in the snipers holster. Wolf and I hid under a tarp and watched as the soldier's guarding the shack run towards there dead comrade. They pulled him over onto his back, thus unpinning the grenade.

"Boom" I whispered to Wolf, the next second the grenade exploded, we sprung up and grabbed the AK's on the floor, we sprinted towards the shack, we pushed the doors upon, ran inside and slammed them beside us. To our relief, the shack was empty.

"There all in fucking Russian" Wolf yelled out in anger, throwing a computer chair towards the door.

"Look for a big ass switch" I yelled back

"Why?"

"That's the master switch, everything runs through that".

We ran in opposite directions, frantically looking

"I found the Switch" Wolf yelled out.

"Let's get the fuck outta here" I ran past a large whiteboard and stared at it, I couldn't read the writing, but the drawing, they were bringing in tanks, they were flanking the building, then shelling it. "Jesus Christ my saviour please help me".


	8. Captured

I could only stand there, I was dumbfounded in my stupor, all these people were going to die, because of me.

"Where the fuck are you" Wolf screamed.

I bolted out the door, easily outrunning wolf, I hurled myself over the window, startling some makeshift soldiers by the window. I Burst into Price's makeshift office.

"Holy Shit, their..." I began

"SHHHH" Price interrupted me.

We waited in silence for a few seconds, until wolf ran in panting heavily.

"Well if it isn't tweedledumb and tweedle-idiot" Price said with crossed arms.

"Fuck you man, their bringing in tanks" I said panting heavily as well.

"WHAT!"Wolf yelled

"Well, get out there and blow shit up" He said, as if it wasn't a fucking suicide mission.

"Is there any point arguing with you" I asked

"Not even the slightest" Price answered smugly, we eyed each other for a few seconds.

"Um...tanks...blowing up...time...hurry up" Wolf yelled out as he filled a duffel bag with C4.

I jogged up to him and placed as much C4 as I could in my duffel bag, wolf switched his Vintorez semi-Automatic as I un-holstered both my pistols.

"Ready to rock "Wolf asked as we vaulted over the shattered window, he perched himself on the snipers nest we assaulted earlier as I sprinted towards the bridge, the only access to the gulag. As I primed the C4, I felt the ground rumble, I filled my backpack with C4 and ran under the bridge, I felt the bridge rumble, I could only imagine the bridge collapsing on its own, I saw a T90 pass by, I squeezed the clapper and braced myself, I huge explosion began, the bridge collapsed, sending Tanks falling into the Bay below, some even exploding into a huge fireball, I yelled in victory, we had RPG's in the storage container, one tank we could handle, but I wanted to destroy it, a hell of a win.

I ran towards it, the turret slowly swung to my position, it fired a shell in my direction, I dived into the ground, I could feel the air rush past me, I immediately got up and ran towards it again, someone popped open the hatch, but I shot him in the head with my MP412 Rex as soon as his head popped out, another came out as I jumped on top of the treads, we fired a spray of bullets from an Automatic Pistol, but had to reload, I jumped up and kicked the Russians head, I dropped the bag of C4 into the hatch.

"Hold this for me" I yelled and shut the lid, I ran towards the bridge and jumped towards the dip in the hill, I felt a breeze under my feet, as the shell just slid in between my legs, I clicked the clapper, sending an Inferno of shrapnel behind me. Then I heard the whistling, I looked to see a Tank turret flying in the air.

"And that's what I call James Bonding" I said gleefully to myself

"Hey, a shooting star" Wolf said over a walkie talkie.

"I wish these fuckers don't have children" I smirked.

I gazed up as the whistling became louder.

"I also wish the shooting star doesn't hit me" I yelled as the flying turret came closer, I ran down the slope, but almost immediately tripped on a rock, rolling out of control down the hill, I felt the relief of hitting the Ice cold water, I got up to my hands and knees, coughing, but a huge crushing feeling weighed down on both my legs.

I screamed out in pain, but only gurgled water, I tried to calm myself, I would have a better chance If I could hold my breath longer, I felt that the top of my head was above the water, that just made me angry, I was going to drown in what felt like an inch of water. I turned my head to the side, I saw wolf running down the hill. I knew he couldn't lift it, but he tried, he pushed until he turned red, Someone else ran up behind him, I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch my brother die, I opened them a few seconds later, I opened my eyes, watching the newcomer him pushing alongside him wolf, I felt a weight relieved from my legs, I crawled frantically, And pushing myself upwards, Gulping a mouthful of oxygen and Nitrogen, noisily.

I tried to get up, but a cracking sound in my legs echoed through my ears and I pathetically fell over backwards, screaming in pain.

Wolf and a very dark skinned man picked me up, they dragged me up the hill and laid me down the hill, I peered onto my legs, my shins were bent about 10 degrees, there was parts of bone sticking out, I heard a Ping, we all looked around, a Wolf fell onto my legs, I screamed out in pain, I looked on horrified as blood began oozing from his temple.

A small group of soldiers ran out, weapons raised at us, they disarmed my companion and picked me up as I screamed for wolf to get up.

An Hour had passed; they bolted my mangled legs to the chair I was sitting in, the dark skinned man introduced himself forty five minutes ago as Deng, he was born in Kenya, but rode a Kayak for a month straight until he reached Perth, he said every last paddle was worth reaching the shore, all I can say, he should write a book. Suddenly the General stormed in, he ordered his troops out of the room.

"Take of the watch" He demanded in a thick Russian accent

"Why?" I asked

"Cause I told you to"

"Take it then, its cheap as hell, you can give it back to your mum" I yelled back

"Take it back" He growled

"Make me" I yelled back

"Your words are ironic; I can make you say anything"

"Look at all the shits I give, their just raining from the sky, their pouring, I'm going to drown in them, help me"

Deng began laughing in the background; the general unsheathed a bayonet and stabbed it into my knee.

"Focus, right here" He said, giving me a small slap on the cheek. "Or I'll pop your knee cap out"

He began thrusting his knife slowly, pushing my knee out, I gritted my teeth, but ended up screaming, it hurts, don't judge.

"What we're saying about my mother again" He asked

"Your mum FUUUUUUUCCK!, your mum is like the village bike" I said in pained breaths.

"WOAH!, I'm Kenyan and even I know you just got burned" Deng yelled. The General retaliated by unholstering his Stechkin and firing all 20 rounds into Deng's head, I watched as his head slumped downwards.

"Think about what you've down now" The General said, just before he left.

I could feel Deng's blood trickle down my face.


End file.
